


Team bonding...

by PriNc3C0mpleX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriNc3C0mpleX/pseuds/PriNc3C0mpleX
Summary: KageHina gets lost in the woods on a team bonding camping trip.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	Team bonding...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyone/gifts).



> I get more recognition on the platform so I decided to post hope you guys like my work! <3

|°×Hinata×°|

"So who's in?" Suga-san asked and I immediately lit up "Me, Me!" I exclaimed while raising my hand up and down to draw the attention of the platinum haired male who now stands infront of me. "Okay!...so I assume that means kageyama is in too." All kags did was nod, not dropping a single word from his beautiful pink lips. "Yep!" I go and grab kageyamas hand(which was much, much bigger and rough than mine) as I jumped; shivering with excitement. 

I didn't pay much attention as the rest of the team all said their yesses and did their nods agree to go off, camping. Which I hadn't mentioned yet, suga and daichi thought it would be fun, and benefiting for our team if we went on a group camp out, making it even spooky-er that it would be in the woods and dark, also, to mention, halloween stepping on the back of our shoes not too far away from now. 

I was just happy to do something fun whilst spending time with the team and my newly announced, boyfriend, Kageyama! We were going to have tons of fun, emphasis on "were" because that leads us to present time. 

Me and Kageyama laying on the damp grass with our fingers interweaved gazing at the stars as our minds went 100 miles per hour. 

We were completely and totally lost. 

Not in each other, or in someone's eyes. Not in any way figuratively. We were lost in the woods at the ass crack of midnight, barely able to see though the trees. The moonlight was pretty as it illuminated on the lake not to far away from where we lay, it was our source of light if we thought we heard something. We had gotten lost when kageyama was playfully chasing me and we didn't watch where we were going, it was night time before we realized that we had strayed far from the group. 

"Kags," I whispered turning my head to face the ebony haired male that, fortunately, radiated heat. He replied with a hum but turned his head to face me as well. His eyes widened when he saw a faint tear dribble down my face and stick to the grass. Before he could say anything I spoke again, "I'm scared." 

I was dramatic but it helped because Kageyama immediately sat up and pulled me with him then abruptly embraced me tightly and securely to his body and occasional whispered things to make me feel better in my ear. 

I love kageyama, completely, effortlessly and lawlessly because no matter the situation he always knew what to say, do and or think to make it all better. I'm so undeniably his and he, mine. 

This is the man I want to spend my entire life with. 

———————————————————————————————  
|°×3rd Person×°|  
——————

The moment lasted until it was ruined, they lay there hand in hand on the ground sleeping in each other's realm as a bright light dawned on them. There stands the team, few lacking behind. Suga with a flashlight pointing at the two boys. He dispelled the illumination as he grasped hold of the situation. They had been found. In the end it worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> °•×-Authors Note-×•° 
> 
> Took me 30 minutes on the dot to write this! It was pretty good though, didn't know what to do with this prompt so this is what of it that I wrote.


End file.
